Gabato
Gabato is the tritagonist of the film Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. He is played by Luis Guzman. ROLE THROUGH THE MOVIE When he over heard Shaun Anderson saying something about $1000, he immediately greeted himself to them and said he was the best captain in palou (he says). He then showed them his ride which Shuan and Hank at first thought was the boat when it was actually his old helicopter. He then introduces them to his teen daughter kailini. He then discusses with her that the andersons agreed to pay them $1000 (which he wanted to send her daughter to college). His daughter starts wanting it to be 2 or 3 thousand dollars since the deal was to "the deadliest part of the ocean" much to gabato's dissapointment. Hank simply replies "do you take visa?" which they seemingly agreed to. During the helicopter flight, they fly into a thunderstorm only to find several super tornadoes. While trying to escape, he shouts that he's not flying the helicopter anymore (since the throttle was broken). Then the helicopter crashes through the tornado to a deserted beach on the mysterious island. After a hilarious scene of him thinking his body was cut in half, he finds his little guitar. Then he follows everyone else off the beach to see a beautiful sight of the mysterious island. He is however confused wether the island shrunk or biggered them, after seeing large butterflies and a small elephant. When they all are trying to go through a field of giant lizard eggs. He falls into one of them and is disgusted by what’s inside. When he breaks out, the lizard awakes and gives chase to them. They are then saved by Shaun’s grandfather, Alexander Anderson. After they arrive to his house, Gabato is given a fruit smoothie by Alexander. The next day, they are taken to the loss city of Atlantis, (which he assumed was LEGOLAND). After hank discoverers that the island will go underwater soon, they go off to find the nautilus. When they start flying on giant bees, they encounter giant birds. Hank manages to get rid of two birds, which causes gabato to love him do much. That night he promises to send his daughter to college (which meant he was going to the mountain of gold). The next morning he finds a piece of gold which was revealed to be a huge boulder of gold. When his daughter finds him, he says he just wants a better life for the two of them. But her daughter manages to convince him that they will have all the wealth they'll ever need. He survives the island collapse and is rescued by the nautilis along with his daughter and Shaun's grandfather. After escaping the island he starts acting like a tour guide again. After 6 months, It is revealed that he became a famous captain, using the nautilis as a tour ship. It's possible that he also sent her daughter to college too. QUOTES "Look, same nostrils" "good afternoon folks, and welcome to the gabatos luxury tours" “That’s my security system” “Ha ha ha. Gotcha.” “Ow! That hurt. Ow! That hurt too.” “I hope ho doesn’t like food with poop in his pants.” “LEGOLAND?” "I love you Hank! I love you so much!!!" "On your left side, you I'll see what's known as the pacific ocean. On your right side, you will see...the other side of the pecific ocean." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!! And we go the other way! "Can we fly together?" "This is beautiful! Talk about paradise." "Hank! I'm following you." "Uh oh" "That's one gooey rock." RELATIONSHIPS Kailini Gabato cares a lot for his daughter. Throughout the movie, he never seems to sho any negativity towards her. Hank Anderson Gabato seems to like hank since he says “can we fly together?” And “Hank. I’m following you. He also appreciates his peck pump of love when he throws berries at them. Alexander Anderson Gabato always liked the things that Alexander had to show them (except giant spiders). Shaun Anderson Gabato didn’t seem to dislike Shaun throughout the movie. He even liked the gold mountain as much as he did. PERSONALITY He gets overexcited sometimes. He also can be clumsy at times. Category:Human Category:Dumb Characters Category:Characters